privatedndfandomcom-20200214-history
Session Four
The parties plan is to board a barge and provoke an attack from local bandits. The party will wakeup in an inn. A man in the Inn lobby will be cleaning, he will give them a letter that was just delivered. Anne remembers about the house: You recall a moment from your younger years. Your Uncle Fitzwallace was drilling you in one of the many finer points of garment storage. As he watched you fold a pile of dress shirts he spoke of a young woman with considerable skill. He claimed that her dedicated practice and study allowed her to gain a position among the staff of House Bellcolt which was quite an honor and something to be aspired to. Captain Jamund of The Wyldest Deam has agreed to take the party on his next trip, but not to bring them back. His shipment is genuine. He plans on sailing straight through. He will feign confident since they 'have an elf.' The day will be cloudless and hot. Captain Jamund will be tense midday but will relax afterwards. That evening Jamund will way ancor in the river. A mist will begin to roll in at the end of the first shift. The bandits will attack in the third. There will be crews on the shore and crews in the two boats. During the fight a wind will pick up, rock the boat and blow away the mist No matter what occurs with the away crews, the shore crews will be seen leaving. The attack The bandits raiding crews consist of: A launch team which assists from shore, both launching craft and removing goods. An away team of four: Two men row while another calls directions. When near, the navigator throws a grappling hook and secures the vessel. Bandit strategy: After the hook is secured a second man comes aboard and immediately goes on defense, while one of the rowers begins grabbing goods and lowers them the remaining man on the boat. After securing the boat the bandit inside will assist move goods. When the party intervenes the men running defense will warn them back, saying that they aren't looking for a fight and no one needs to be hurt. Bandits The bandits are refugees of House MacNall. They are what remains of a military company, they now call themselves The Last Division. Some still wear symbols still recognizable. They stood against Seicreia until the last moment and are still considered enemies by the army's leader. Because they are still wanted, they are staying on the edge of the swap. This is why they are raiding the ships for supplies. The Council of Connom and Lhat knows sheltering them may risk the ire of the ruling Houses. They have not gone to Aurantir both because the Ulstrider army is currently in force on the border and because they have no easy way through the swamp. If caught and returned to Connom and Lhat they will be executed. Bandit Members Deceased Captain Gavin Wardley Anne knew Gavin on a profressional level, she often spoke to him during the family's frequent outings as he usually lead the customary escort of guards. Current acting leader Tessa Rhasso Born of common birth and the 6th daughter of a whore, Tessa received very little care in her early life. She learned very quickly that if she did not secure her own food she would receive none. This exsistance would jade many, but more often than not the scraps she earned were given to her younger siblings. When she was old enough, she was used as a go between for the brothel and carried messages to would be 'suitors.' It was during this time that she saw the city guard. Not only did they protect others, they were clean, not to mention paid well. She dedicated every spare moment to training herself and eventually was hired. Lieutenant Aden Dain wholeheartedly supports Tessa. Aden is an older man who has served House Macnall for decades. Before the attack he loyalty and deidcation was rewardde and he spent most of his time performing perfunctory duties. Things appropriate for one his age. He sees the light and zeal in Tessa, and has seen her prove not only her worth, but her honor many times. Bad Tom Basically a dick, holds a grudge against Linna. Things to learn in the city: Lorokia at this point has not given an answer. - Council (commoners won't know but will guess) Seicreia ruler is thought to have gone mad. -Anyone The City Council Council Interview Council Members River Trade Merchant Mitchell Barclay - Biggest player in the profit in and out of Connom and Lhat via river. Trade Merchant Vern Merwin - Brokers many of the deals for other Trade Merchant, the city funds come both transporting and selling all goods. Sabrina Bellcolt - her family Minor House Bellcolt has roots many many generations back. Connom and Lhat have no ruling house, but the family has held social clout of hundreds of years. Nothing happens without their approval. Advisor Tom - An old thin man who does not speak. He will be called an advisor and nothing more if asked. he is actually an unoffical representative of Lorokia. Is a wizard in secret.